A liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines intersecting with each other, a common electrode and a common electrode line. As shown in FIG. 1, when one gate line is enabled (i.e., a signal capable of turning on a thin film transistor starts to be introduced into the gate line), every data line starts to be supplied with a data signal corresponding to the gate line, so as to cause each sub pixel connected to the gate line to display a predetermined content.
In the liquid crystal display panel, because the data lines partially overlap with the common electrode, the common electrode line, etc., the signals in the data lines may influence a signal on the common electrode (i.e., a common voltage). According to an existing driving method, when one gate line is enabled, all data lines are supplied with data signals at the same time, i.e., signals in all of the data lines are changed at the same time, changes of the signals in the data lines will lead to big noise in the common electrode, which causes wide fluctuation of the common voltage and impacts display, and this problem is called as crosstalk. Especially, crosstalk becomes more and more serious as driving frequency increases.